H E R E N C I A
by KYTH-Tawsuna
Summary: La historia de los hijos de Hyde y Tetsu comienza. Qué les espera a los hijos de estos músicos reconocidos, ahora separados por la traición de hace ocho años? HXT JXK


**Capítulo #1**

-¡Kyo!- llamó una mujer que llevaba una guitarra en los brazos

-¿Uh?- el chico de escasos veinti tres años, volteó con su madre- ¡Ah¡Estaba tan distraído que no me acordé que hoy tengo ensayo! Gracias, mamá

-¿Distraído¿Tienes problemas, Kyo-chan?- preguntó Megumi entregándole la guitarra

-N-no…- Kyo se sonrojó recordando la reciente pelea que había tenido con Moemi, su novia y amiga de la infancia- Es que… no he podido ensayar bien la canción y temo que papá se moleste por eso

-Sí, claro… No te preocupes, Kyo. Moemi-chan no busca hacerte daño… Es solo que son muy diferentes- contestó Megumi acariciando la mejilla de su hijo

-Sí… lo sé

De alguna manera, Megumi siempre sabía cuando Kyo tenía problemas con Moemi, pero jamás le hablaba de ellos. Se conformaba con esa sonrisa comprensiva que siempre le regalaba.

-Bueno, ya me tengo qué ir, sino voy a llegar tarde y perderé la clase

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la ciudad del Tokio…

-¿Sigues estudiando?... ¿Has dormido siquiera?- preguntó una mujer que se asomaba a la habitación

-¿Qué¿Ya ha amanecido?- preguntó el chico que estaba dentro de la habitación

-Jin…- aquella mujer entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta- No es necesario que estudies de ese modo… Descansa un poco…

-¡No, mamá¡Tengo qué seguir!

-¿Por qué te obsesionas en entrar a la Toodai?- preguntó sentándose al lado de su hijo- Tu padre te está preparando para que tomes su lugar en la banda… No necesitas estudiar la Universidad si tienes TETSU69

-Yo no soy Tetsu, mamá- contestó Jin apretando el lápiz- … No quiero ser su sombra

-Pero eres su hijo…

-Eso no quiere decir que tenga que serlo…- Jin sentía que la discusión de todos los días se avecinaba- Mamá… sino te importa… quiero seguir estudiando, así que, por favor… sal de aquí

-Jin-chan…

Jin no le respondió y siguió pasando rápidamente su mirada sobre el libro que tenía en frente. No podía dejar pasar ni un minuto. Debía seguir estudiando, porque el examen sería dentro de pocos días. El primero de tres exámenes.

Por su parte, Kyo llegaba a la Universidad, revisando la partitura de la canción que sería el próximo single de su padre. No sabía si podría perfeccionarla en esa ocasión. Había tan poco tiempo y la canción era tan compleja…

"_¿Por qué le gusta siempre ser el primero y el mejor?"_

-¡Kyo-san!- esa voz distrajo a Kyo de sus pensamientos y su concentración en la partitura

-Moemi-san…- se detuvo en seco para esperarla

-¡¿Qué modales son esos?! Pasas a un lado de mí y no me saludas

-Mo… Per-perdón…- aquella queja le daba a entender que no seguía enojada por haberse quedado dormido mientras ella se bañaba, la última vez que habían ido a un hotel

-¿Qué estás leyendo?- preguntó Moemi al darse cuenta de que llevaba unas hojas en las manos

-Ah, no es nada- Kyo intentó guardar las hojas pero Moemi se las quitó

-¿La nada es más interesante que yo? Porque es muy raro que no me…- las facciones de Moemi se tensaron, y Kyo sabía a lo que se debía. Si Moemi ya no estaba enojada, volvería a enojarse en aquellos momentos- ¡Ah¡¿Por qué no se me hace raro¡Otra vez la tonta música de tu padre!

-Moemi-san…

-Odio que te mezcles en algo que al final solamente te va a llevar a la soledad- Moemi comenzó a romper la partitura

-¡NO, MOEMI¡QUÉ HACES!

-¡Alejándote de éstas tonterías! Estás estudiando derecho¿no¡Enfócate en eso!

-¡Pe-pero…!- Kyo observaba cómo los pedazos de la partitura iban a dar al bote de basura más cercano

-¡Nada de peros! Vamos, o llegaremos tarde- Moemi lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó casi a rastras al salón

Moemi era dos años menor que Kyo, pero sabía manejarlo como ella quería. Siempre había sido así. A diferencia de Hyde, Kyo había salido como su madre: sumiso y tímido, incapaz de decir lo que pensaba sin miedo a que los demás se enojaran con él. De eso se aprovechaba Moemi. Pensaba que Kyo no tenía carácter, y si seguía como hasta ahora, haría que él se casara con ella a toda costa. Así tendría su futuro asegurado, y lo que planeaba en aquellos momentos, era quedar embarazada de él, pero Kyo siempre insistía en protección.

Kyo estaba por terminar la carrera, mientras que Moemi apenas iba a la mitad, pero ella lo tenía vigilado como si fuera su madre. Le gustaba tenerlo controlado, y Kyo estúpidamente se dejaba, y cuando sus amigos le decían que estaba siendo manipulado siempre respondía igual…

"_Es que yo la amo."_

-Entonces… ¿nos vemos en la noche?...- preguntó Moemi con una risita maliciosa

-Ah… eh… Lo siento, Moemi-chan… no puedo…

-¡¿Por qué no¡No me salgas con que tienes qué ir con tu padre porque no acepto eso!

-Moemi-chan, es mi trabajo

-¡No¡Es trabajo de tu padre, no tuyo!

-En verdad lo siento, no puedo. Pero nos vemos otro día- Kyo se despidió de Moemi dándole un beso y se metió inmediatamente al salón, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, provocando que las miradas se dirigieran a él… y por lo tanto, comenzando los cuchicheos

-¿Qué pasó?- murmuró una voz

-Se peleó con la novia, parece…- dijo otra

-¿Otra vez?

-En realidad, esas no son peleas. Kusanagi lo tiene bien controlado y él no se da cuenta- dijo una tercera

-Es el hijo de Hyde-sama¿no? El cantante

-Sí. Se parecerá mucho a él, pero… no tiene el carácter

-No debería de dejarse de esa niña. Es una pesada

Kyo siempre escuchaba comentarios como esos y trataba de hacerse oídos sordos… pero cada vez le resultaba más difícil. Comenzaba a creer en aquellos cuchicheos… y, le gustase o no, se estaba dando cuenta de que decían la verdad.

Saliendo de clases, Kyo se retiró inmediatamente, como si tuviera miedo de que Moemi lo viera irse sin esperarla, y en realidad ese era el motivo. Si ella aparecía, no lo dejaría irse a los ensayos, y a él le gustaba ir, aunque últimamente estaba tocando peor que un principiante.

De camino a la disquera, Kyo pensó que sería mejor apagar el celular, por si ella lo llamaba. Era mejor tenerla fuera de su mente en aquellos momentos, porque el regaño que Hyde le daría, sería tremendo. Tenía qué pensar en un pretexto sobre qué le había pasado a la partitura que por décima ocasión, le había dado.

-¿Que se qué?- preguntó Hyde incrédulo

-Se-se cayó a un charco y pues…- Hyde alzó una ceja, pensando que esa era la peor excusa que su hijo le había dado para encubrir a Moemi

Suspirando, Hyde fue hacia su lugar y le arrojó un rollo de papeles.

-Es para que cada que se te "pierda, moje o se la coma un perro" tengas una copia y no te estés atrasando

-Perdóname, papá…

Algunos miembros del staff se rieron, encontrando el comentario de Hyde bastante divertido, y ellos también sabían a lo que él se refería: esa casualidad, esa agua, ese perro que destruía las partituras, no era otra persona más que "la adorable Moemi-chan".

Kyo se sonrojó de la vergüenza. Sabía que su padre no le creía ya ni una palabra sobre lo que le pasaba a las partituras. Pero no dijo nada, se sentó donde encontró lugar y sacó la guitarra de su estuche.

-Bien, comencemos…- dijo Hyde exhalando el humo del cigarro

-¡Alto, alto!- dijo un hombre de cabello castaño corto- Jin, te estás adelantando…

-Ah… perdón…- dijo Jin haciendo una mueca graciosa de vergüenza

-Pero no está mal para tener seis meses en la banda- interrumpió la guitarrista

-No digo eso, pero… tenemos qué entregar el single en poco tiempo- contestó Tetsu secándose el sudor de la frente- Jin… concéntrate, así como te concentras en tus estudios para Toodai. Piensa en esto como si fuera tu examen de Toodai…

-Sí, papá…

-Bien, otra vez…

Los ensayos de TETSU69 eran pesados, sobre todo por la manera suicida en que Tetsu trabajaba. No había cambiado nada, a pesar de que el rompimiento de L'ArcenCiel le había afectado sobre manera. Se refugió en su trabajo en solo, pero por dentro se moría de envidia, porque Hyde siempre había tenido más popularidad que él, por eso planeaba sacar el single primero que Hyde.

Jin no era un chico inútil, y tenía tanto carácter como Tetsu, pero últimamente se había vuelto más decidido. Después de haber sido rechazado dos veces por la Toodai, no perdía la esperanza de estudiar ahí, y se había vuelto fuerte y tenaz en seguir sus metas. Sobresalir en TETSU69 era una de esas, pero seguir el trabajo de su padre, no lo era.

-Lo has hecho bien, Jin- dijo Tetsu que iba conduciendo de regreso a casa

-Gracias. Pero si querías quedarte a seguir trabajando, lo hubieras hecho. Pude haber tomado un taxi- ya eran cerca de las doce de la noche, pero Jin quería aparenta que no estaba cansado

-Está bien… mañana puedo regresar temprano. Me quedé con las llaves de la oficina- contestó Tetsu con una sonrisa maliciosa, como si eso fuera algo de cuidado

Jin no le contestó, y se dedicó a observar el panorama nocturno de Tokio, que a pesar de ser tan noche, seguía habiendo gente en las calles… quizás gente tan loca como Tetsu (workholic -.-).

-Además… estás cansado¿neh, Jin-chan?

Jin volteó con su padre, quién lo miraba de reojo con una sonrisa.

-Solo un poco…

-¿Un poco? Jin, tu madre me dijo que no dormiste en toda la noche, y que por más que ella te pidió que durmieras un rato, no lo hiciste. ¿Cuántas noches llevas sin dormir?

-Chks…- Jin chocó los dientes para producir un sonido de desacuerdo. Odiaba que su madre fuera de chismosa con su padre, sobre todo cuando se trataba de Toodai- Solo no dormí hoy

-Claro Jin, no nací ayer. Te conozco casi como a mí… Esas ojeras te delatan- Jin volteó la cara hacia la ventanilla- ¿Me lo dirás o quieres que adivine?

-Tres días…- no se arriesgaría a que su padre lo descubriera de nuevo. Tetsu siempre atinaba con exactitud ese tipo de cosas, así que prefería decirlo él

-Ah, menos que la vez pasada que dejaste pasar una semana y días sin comer…- Tetsu se paró en una luz roja- Jin… eso no es vida. No arriesgues tu salud por una Universidad

-¡Ja, y me lo dices tú!

-Es necesario. Precisamente porque lo hago te lo estoy diciendo. Apenas tienes veinte años… no te ates a un examen. ¿Por qué es tan importante la Toodai, Jin? Dímelo…

-Ya está en verde…- dijo Jin evitando la mirada de su padre

-Nadie está detrás de nosotros- contestó Tetsu sin mirar el retrovisor

-¿Seguro? Yo veo que viene un coche…

-¿No estarás persiguiendo a esa chica…? Lo de Tsumomo pasó, hijo. Ella era más grande que tú y las cosas así no funcionan

-¡Ja, tres años es una gran diferencia!- exclamó Jin con tono sarcástico

-Entonces sí es por ella…

-Te están diciendo que te muevas…- Jin miraba por el retrovisor el coche que les echaba las luces

-Puedes seguir con tu examen de Toodai, pero luego no estés llorando en brazos de tu madre cuando descubras que Tsumomo no es la misma persona… y tampoco te está esperando

-¡Hicimos una promesa!- contestó alterado Jin

-Una promesa tipo manga… Leí Love Hina, Jin. Es un juego de niños. Ella no cumplirá con su promesa… (sí, sí XD posiblemente Tetsu ha leído Love Hina XDDDDD)

-¡No es manga, papá¡Es la vida real¡Ya crece!- Jin miró a su padre con ojos encolerizados

-El que debe madurar eres tú. ¿Crees que ella te está esperando? Ya son dos años desde que ella entró a la Universidad de Tokio y no se ha comunicado contigo. ¿Crees que la promesa sigue en pie¿Crees que ella se acuerda de ti?

A Jin se le vinieron las lágrimas a los ojos y volvió a voltearle el rostro a Tetsu.

-Por eso la gente de Japón no te quiere, papá…

-Al menos me das la razón diciéndome eso- Tetsu esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción y al mismo tiempo de dolor… el comentario de Jin sí lo había lastimado

Puso en marcha el coche de nuevo y siguieron su camino a casa.

-No deberías fumar… te hace daño- dijo Kyo que guardaba su guitarra en el estuche. Él y Hyde eran los únicos que quedaban en la sala de grabación

-No me digas lo que tengo qué hacer. Hago lo que se me da la gana. NADIE ME MANDA- Hyde enfatizó esa última frase mirando a Kyo con una sonrisa burlona

-… Solo te lo digo por lo que dijo el médico la última vez. Ya bájale a los cigarros, papá- Kyo había entendido aquella indirecta

-En ésta vida, lo que no te provoca cáncer, te mata, así que, qué más da nn…

-Mamá está preocupada por ti

-Megumi siempre lo está. Ya debería de calmarse. No se librará de mí tan fácilmente

-No es por eso…

-Kyo-chan, en vez de andar velando por los demás o intentar hacerte el héroe y salvador, deberías de salvar tu alma primero- Hyde apagó el cigarro en el cenicero que tenía cerca

-¿A qué te refieres?- sabía a lo que se refería

-Esa lapa que tienes pegada

-¿Lapa?

-Esa niña ¬¬… Momi¿o cómo se llama? nn…

-Moemi -.-…

-Da igual. Esa niña siempre te ha manejado, y lo seguirá haciendo mientras te dejes; por eso te digo que salves tu alma

-No es como tú crees…

-Tampoco como tú crees. No seas estúpido, Kyo

-Papá…

-¿Crees que no me doy cuenta que es ella la que te rompe las partituras? Desde niños ha hecho lo que ha querido contigo, y lo seguirá haciendo mientras te dejes- Kyo bajó la cabeza, recordando todo lo que había escuchado en el salón clases una y otra vez- … No pareces mi hijo. Te hace falta carácter…

-¿Cómo quieres que sea como tú si nunca estuviste conmigo cuando era niño?- preguntó Kyo sintiendo que el corazón se le aceleraba

-Ah Ahora sí eres capaz de contestarme nn…

-No sonrías así -.-…

-¿Quién crees que te tiene donde estás? No es por tu querida madre ¬¬… Aunque a ella se debe que seas así… -.- y también se debe que conozcas a la niña esa

-¡Moemi¡Dile por su nombre!

-Kyo¿por qué la idealizas¿Por qué si te gusta la música, dejas que intente alejarte de ella? No es una santa. Siempre lo he pensado, solamente que quería que tú te dieras cuenta de eso… aunque parece que sí lo sabes, solamente que lo estás dudando

-Yo la quiero, papá…

-¡Ja!, el amor… Eso es solo un impedimento para lograr tus sueños. Además, si ella te quisiera, no te haría lo que siempre ha hecho

-… ¿Por qué dices eso¿No quieres a mamá?- preguntó Kyo temiendo la respuesta

Hyde soltó una risita maliciosa.

-Llevas veinti tres años viviendo conmigo¿y me preguntas eso?

-… Nunca te he entendido, papá…

-Ni yo a ti… pero eres mi hijo, y no quiero que esa niña te esté metiendo cosas en la cabeza. Si vas a dejar la música, quiero que sea tu decisión, no la de ella

Los días pasaron, y Hyde le había dado una sorpresa a Tetsu: había liberado al mismo tiempo el single que él. Según una entrevista que había dado a los medios, lo habían hecho para medir fuerzas; quería comprobar, una vez más, que él tenía más fama que Tetsu, y que él sin Hyde, no tenía la misma fama que cuando estaban juntos.

Por su parte, Tetsu solamente quería mandar asesinar a Hyde por su arrogancia, pero no podía dejar que su miedo apareciera en su rostro. Sabía en realidad que Hyde podría ganarle con facilidad, solamente que no iba a aceptarlo ante los medios… y por sus adentros, quería que ocurriera un milagro para que su single se vendiera más que el de Hyde.

-Tetsu-san, nos enteramos que su hijo debutará con éste single- preguntó una chica en el music fighter

-Sí, le he pasado el trabajo del bajo a él… y todos coincidimos en que ha hecho un excelente trabajo- contestó Tetsu con una de sus tantas sonrisas de "buenas relaciones"

Jin solamente se encogió, intentando hacerse uno con el sofá, esperando que no le hicieran preguntas.

-¿Y cuántos años tienes? Ya veo de dónde sacaste tus encantos, Ogawa-san…- dijo Aoki dirigiéndose a Jin

-Ah… ve-veinte…- contestó Jin sonrojándose por el cumplido de Aoki

-¡Wooo, qué joven!- dijeron todos los presentes con su típico tono de admiración

-Kawaii!- dijo Aoki al verlo sonrojarse

-Pero, Tetsu-san¿eso quiere decir que ya no tocarás el bajo?

-No, en realidad solamente he dejado que Jin lo toque ésta vez por ser su debut, pero… el instrumento que él usa es la guitarra

Y la entrevista fue avanzando, a media que Tetsu contestaba preguntas, Jin agradecía que no fueran directas para él. Agradecía también ser menor de edad, para que no se fijaran tanto en él.

-Debido a la extraña coincidencia, hemos decidido juntar a los dos grandes músicos que sacaron sus singles el día de hoy- Tetsu tensó los músculos de su cara y esperaba que solamente fuera otra broma de Aoki, pero se equivocó- ¡Vamos, vamos!

Hyde y toda su banda, comenzaron a entrar en escena, saludando al público y a todo el staff del music fighter.

Tetsu sabía por qué Hyde se pavoneaba tanto por el set… y quería matarlo por eso. Pero más quería matar al staff, por hacerle aquella jugada sucia.

Hyde por su parte, solamente miraba con una sonrisa a Tetsu, burlándose de lo ingenuo que era.

-Buenas tardes, Tetsuya- saludó Hyde extendiéndole la mano

-Buenas tardes… Hideto…- Tetsu estrechó la mano de Hyde, y entre los dos hubo una batalla de apretones de manos que fue interrumpida por Aoki, que había visto las miradas de ambos mientras se daba la mano

-¡Bueno, pero ésta es una sorpresa!- dijo Aoki para distraer a todos. El público se estaba dando cuenta de las miradas de ambos artistas- Podría decirse que está presente la nueva generación de L'ArcenCiel

-L'ArcenCiel hace mucho que pasó a la historia… Así que no son nada de eso- contestó Hyde mirando de reojo a Tetsu, quién solamente le dirigió una mirada llena de rencor

-Pero ya que ustedes no se conocen…- se dirigió uno de los hombres a Jin y luego miró a Kyo, quién se sentó tímidamente cerca de Hyde- Sería buena idea que los presentaran… ¿Neh, Hyde-san?

-Por mí no hay problema…- contestó Hyde mirando de reojo a Tetsu, que parecía desagradarle la sola idea de que su hijo tocara la mano de su ex amante de años- Yo no tengo miedo de que se le contagie algo…- Tetsu hizo una mueca de profundo rencor hacia Hyde. Antes amaba su arrogancia, ahora solamente la odiaba cada que lo veía actuar así- Al final, es mi hijo nn

Se escucharon unas risitas nerviosas en todo el lugar y muchas personas del público se miraban unas a otras, pensando que la situación empeoraría si Hyde seguía hablando con tanta… libertad.

-No pienso en que se le contagie algo… Si tuviera ese miedo, sería porque fuera a tocarte ¬¬- contestó Tetsu cruzándose de brazos

-Vamos, Tet-chan nn… no lo decía por ti

-Seguro nn…- Tetsu soltó una ligera risa cínica. El ambiente se volvía tenso y desagradable, casi se podía sentir cómo unas llamas comenzaban a avivarse en los dos artistas y ex camaradas- No me creas tonto ¬¬…

-Oh, jo jo, Tet-chan… No me hagas hablar nn

-Solo inténtalo, mequetrefe, y ya verás nn…

-¡Papá!- dijo Jin al ver que su padre se comportaba como un niño maleducado

Nunca lo había visto actuar de ese modo en frente de alguna persona. Su madre le había dicho que Tetsu odiaba a Hyde, pero no sabía que fuera para tanto y tampoco sabía el por qué.

Desde que Hyde había entrado en el foro de grabación, notó que las facciones de su padre se tensaron y si fuera posible, como un gato, se le hubieran erizado los cabellos de la nuca. Detalles que le hacían darse cuenta de que en realidad había alguien a quién su padre en verdad aborrecía.

-Bueno, bueno…- interrumpió Aoki para terminar con las miradas intimidadoras entre los dos artistas del momento en Japón- No hay por qué enojarse, señores nnU… Etto… mejor, dejemos que los jóvenes se presenten como debe ser¿neh?

-Sí, sí, qué lo hagan nnU…

Todo el staff del Music Fighter estaba deseando salir huyendo de aquel lugar. Ahora se daban cuenta de que había sido mala idea juntar a ambos ex camaradas sabiendo de ante mano que no pasaría nada bueno si se volvían a ver… al menos no nada bueno si volvían a verse juntos en un programa como ese. Estaban seguros que sus cabezas volarían en cuanto el programa terminara y en cuanto a eso, solo pensaban que jamás volverían a hacerles caso a las esposas de cada uno, ya que… de ellas había sido la idea de juntarlos. No sabían el propósito, pero… de ellas había sido la idea.

-No sean tímidos, por favor- dijo uno de los conductores, sintiendo la mirada asesina de Tetsu clavarse en él. No sabía exactamente cómo se vengaría Tetsu, pero… sin duda sería una venganza como ninguna otra

Jin fue el primero en ponerse en pie, y aunque era algunos años menor que Kyo, era más alto (la herencia de Hyde nnU).

Kyo solamente lo miró levantarse, pensando en si debía hacerlo o no. No sabía qué pasaba por la cabeza de su padre, y por lo mismo, pensó que el levantarse podría hacerlo rabiar por aceptar ponerse al nivel del hijo de la persona que odiaba su padre.

Para su sorpresa, Hyde le dio un pisotón disimuladamente, pero Kyo no disimuló para nada lo que había pasado. Se quejó mirando a su padre y reclamándole que lo había pisado.

-Sé amable ¬¬… ¿Qué no piensas presentarte? Menudo hijo que tengo -.-…

Kyo se sonrojó y se puso en pie con la mirada baja, apretando los labios y mirando de reojo a Jin, quién estaba intentando esconder una sonrisa por lo que había pasado él y su padre.

Tetsu solamente soltó una ligera sonrisa de niño, aquellas que siempre tendía a esbozar cuando algo le hacía mucha gracia (---), pero ésta vez no volteó la cara para evitar que lo vieran sonreír así, sino que miró a Hyde intentando decirle que su hijo era una vergüenza.

En tanto que Hyde solamente sonreía maliciosamente detrás de aquellos lentes oscuros que siempre llevaba consigo. Pensaba que Tetsu era un idiota pero estando en la posición en que lo había dejado su hijo, no podía alegar mucho. Tendría qué hablar con Kyo en cuanto todo aquello terminara.

Mientras sus padres libraban su batalla de miradas, Kyo y Jin se acercaron para darse un apretón de manos y presentarse como era debido.

-Ogawa Jin desu- dijo Jin estriándole la mano a Kyo, quién se la pensó dos veces antes de estrecharla contestando su nombre

-Takarai Kyo desu…- si su padre lo había regañado por no querer ponerse de pie, seguramente lo regañaría más por no responderle el saludo a Jin, aunque… era lo que Hyde esperaba (es que no se sabe qué pasa por la cabeza de Hyde nnU)…o al menos lo que Hyde hubiera hecho, pero…

"_Es hijo de Megumi… ¿qué puedo esperar de eso? -.-… Debo enseñarle el sagrado arte de rechazar a los seres inferiores ¬¬…"_

Tetsu conocía el carácter fuerte de su hijo, y le había sorprendido que le estrechara la mano a Kyo después de la grosería que éste había intentado hacerle… Quizás, como decía Kaori, Jin estaba de muy buen humor ese día. Tan de buen humor como para perdonar cualquier comentario o acción desagradable que se le hiciera.

"_De veras que no lo entiendo a veces -.-…"_

Por los pocos segundos que estuvieron tomados de las manos, aunque hubiera sido un apretón de manos por presentación, Jin se dio cuenta del ligero sonrojo de Kyo. Era verdad que su parecido con su padre era impresionante y no podía descartarse el hecho de que fuera bastante atractivo… aunque algo le quitaba puntos, pensó Jin, algo tenía Kyo que le restaba puntos a aquel atractivo heredado por su padre y no le costó trabajo descubrir qué era: su timidez.

Por otro lado, Kyo sabía que estaba sonrojado pero no podía evitarlo. Se sentía tonto. Sentía la mirada de su padre clavársele en la espalda. Sabía que Hyde estaba molesto por algo y cuando terminara el programa sabría el por qué. Pero es que tampoco lo entendía, porque primero le decía que se presentara y lo hacía quedar en ridículo. Como el niño malcriado y no lo era. No era lo que quería mostrarle a todo el mundo. Él no era malcriado, no era engreído, no era nada de lo que su padre era. Él era tímido y sumiso y… eso también le daba coraje.

Mientras que Kyo batallaba pensando esas cosas y al mismo tiempo sonrojándose más por el coraje y la vergüenza de ser humillado por su padre en el programa, Jin podía sentir aquellos pensamientos. Podía sentir cómo era Kyo con respecto a su padre y eso solamente le daba la razón sobre su timidez.

Esa timidez no iba con el hijo de uno de los rockeros más codiciados de todo Japón. No. La arrogancia de su padre era lo que hacía falta. Era lo que lo diferenciaba de él.

"_Aunque… así como se ve… así como es… con ese toque de rojo en su rostro… esa timidez… lo hace verse… LINDO"_

Jin se sonrojó un poco y soltó la mano de Kyo casi en un acto desesperado al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado. Volteó la cara y se dirigió al sillón nuevamente, al lado de su padre quién lo miraba desconcertado por ese tono sonrojado en su cara de manera tan repentina.

Kyo solamente se quedó de pie, observando su mano y luego a Jin, que se había hecho prácticamente bolita al lado de Tetsu, aunque los que no lo conocían como su padre, dirían que se había sentado con la pierna cruzada para manifestar desagrado… manifestación que Kyo interpretó de ese modo y… de algún modo se sintió fatal por eso.

Regresó a su lugar, a un lado de su padre y se dio cuenta que no lo miraba. Su atención estaba en aquel chico de cabellos castaños sentado al lado de Tetsu. Lo miraba como si hubiera cometido un asesinato y él, Kyo, no entendía por qué.

Jin solamente miraba al piso intentando disipar el rubor de sus mejillas. Intentando calmarse y buscando una respuesta lógica a sus pensamientos impulsivos sobre el hijo de HYDE. No se consideraba gay para pensar de ese modo sobre un chico… ¿entonces por qué lo había hecho?

Miró a su padre de reojo, dándose cuenta de que éste miraba a Kyo de forma discreta y, como Kyo, no entendía por qué. Aquella mirada la conocía. Veía del mismo modo la fotografía de Tsumomo que tenía en su cuarto… No era odio. Era advertencia.

Kyo desvió la mirada de su padre y se posó en Jin, cruzando miradas. Jin solamente la desvió, mirando al piso avergonzado y Kyo se dio cuenta de eso y también la bajó.

El ambiente en el Music Fighter se había puesto pesado y los conductores apenas podían pronunciar los detalles sobre los nuevos trabajos de ambos artistas.

Esa misma noche, Hyde y Tetsu habían acordado en reunirse en un bar muy alejado de Shibuya-ku. Era preferible que nadie los viera juntos, así que, como siempre que tenían qué hablar de algo, pactaban hablar dentro de una limosina que era rentada por ambos, en el lugar de siempre y que la condujera el chofer de siempre.

La discreción era importante, así que por una pequeña suma extra, sus pláticas eran selladas y nunca salían a luz pública.

-Llegas tarde, workholic- dijo Hyde al abrirle la puerta

La limosina esperaba a Tetsu desde hacía media hora en una callejuela oscura y solitaria.

-Cállate. Tenía qué cerciorarme de que Jin se metiera de lleno en sus estudios- contesto Tetsu desde fuera

-¿Ah¿Todavía sigue sin poder entrar a Toodai?- Hyde soltó una risita burlona, seguida de un murmuro que Tetsu no pudo escuchar, pero sabía que era otra burla más subida de tono

-Eso no te importa. Le costó trabajo concentrarse… y ambos sabemos por qué…- contestó Tetsu sintiendo cómo le hervía la sangre

-Lo sé- las facciones de Hyde se pusieron serias y en seguida se hizo a un lado para permitir que Tetsu entrara- Por eso acordamos vernos otra vez. Entra, Tetsuya

Tetsu entró en la limosina sin más qué decir y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¿A dónde los llevo?- preguntó el chofer con voz grave

-El rumbo de siempre- contestó Hyde extendiendo un billete de suma considerable

-Entendido- contestó el chofer tomando el billete con una sonrisa en el semblante

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Hyde cuando hubieron subido la ventanilla que los separaba de los asientos del conductor y copiloto- Es tu hijo el enfermo. ¿Le preguntaste qué pasó?

-¡¿El enfermo?!- preguntó Tetsu alterado- ¡Cuidado con lo que dices!

-Seré sincero y breve, Tetsuya. No me gustó cómo tu hijo miró a Kyo, así que solamente te lo diré una vez…- Tetsu quedó asombrado por la seriedad con que hablaba su ex amigo- Que no se le acerque. No quiero a tu hijo seduciendo a Kyo y preferiría que mientras más lejos estén, mejor

De todas las veces que se habían visto en aquella limosina, esa era la primera en la que Hyde se veía tan serio y preocupado por algo.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte- contestó Tetsu dejando de lado su coraje- Jin tiene una estúpida obsesión con una chica de universidad, así que… tu hijo no creo que le interese

-Eso no lo vi en sus ojos

-Puede ser por el tremendo parecido que tiene tu hijo con una chica nn

-Cierra el pico, Tetsuya ¬¬… Eso no me hace gracia

-Es la verdad nnU

-Cállate y vigílalo u.ú…- Hyde comenzaba a darse cuenta de que su hijo en realidad tenía las facciones tan finas como las de él- Mi hijo ya tiene novia y no quiero que tu "niño rarito" destruya su relación ¬¬… ¿entiendes?

-¿Niño rarito? ¬¬ Hideto, te muerdes la lengua u.ú…

-¿Y tú no?

Ambos soltaron una sonora carcajada y casi de inmediato se callaron. El asunto era gracioso, pero… ellos se odiaban, así que no podían darse el lujo de bajar la guardia.

-No quiero verlo cerca de mi hijo, Tetsuya¿entendiste?

-Ya te dije que no sucederá- Tetsu miró por la ventanilla de la limosina. Estaban por llegar al lugar donde había estacionado su camioneta, lo que significaba que pronto terminaría la conversación- Está tan metido en sus estudios que ni siquiera quiere ayudarme con el trabajo, mucho menos querrá interesarse en un estudiante de leyes. Además, no eres el único que no quiere verlos juntos…

-Me da gusto ver que lo entiendas

-Además, mi hijo no fue el primero en sonrojarse…- Hyde apretó los labios. Había notado que Kyo también lo había hecho- Tu hijo se sonrojó primero. No sé si haya sido por Jin o no, pero… preferible que no se vean más que como rivales. Evitémosles sufrimientos, Hideto

-¿Sufrimientos?- preguntó Hyde molesto- ¿Estar conmigo fue un sufrimiento para ti, Tetsuya?

-Lo que vino después sí

-Así que no te da miedo por los escándalos, sino porque no los quieres ver juntos¿eh?- Hyde comenzó a acercarse a Tetsu, y éste se pegó más a la puerta de la limosina

-Es lo mismo que alegas tú ¬¬… ¡Y quítate !

-Sí, es cierto. Dije que no quiero ver a tu hijo seduciendo al mío, pero… es porque no te quiero cerca, Tetsuya ¬¬… Tendría qué llevarme bien contigo otra vez y eso no es conveniente¿neh? nn…

-No, no lo es…- Tetsu se recargó en la puerta lo más que pudo intentando huir de Hyde que se acercaba cada vez más, pero… era imposible. No quería salir hasta que todo estuviera claro- Tenemos vidas tranquilas ahora, Hyde, no vuelvas a lo mismo

-¿A qué le temes cada que me ves, Tet-chan?- preguntó Hyde acorralando a Tetsu en la puerta- ¿Finges odio por mí cuando en realidad me deseas?

-¡No seas tonto!- Tetsu intentaba alejar a Hyde con sus manos, pero le era imposible- Vinimos a hablar de Kyo y Jin, no de nosotros

-¿A esto le temes, Tetsuya?

Hyde besó a Tetsu omitiendo los reclamos del último con respecto al por qué se veían esa noche.

El beso no duró mucho tiempo, porque Hyde abrió la puerta de la limosina y Tetsu cayó de espaldas contra la banqueta. Hacía minutos que el chofer había detenido la limosina porque habían llegado a donde Tetsu estacionaba la camioneta cuando tenían aquellas reuniones.

Tetsu se puso inmediatamente de pie y Hyde cerró la puerta, no sin antes decirle algo…

-Si a eso le temes, entonces aleja a tu hijo de Kyo

La limosina arrancó antes de que Tetsu pudiera responder y lo único que le quedó por hacer, fue gritarle que era un idiota. Como niño pequeño, Tetsu golpeó el piso con el pie y se limpió los labios que hacía unos segundos Hyde había besado. Seguía repitiendo que Hyde era un tonto… pero por dentro su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y él estaba rojo como un adolescente al que le dan el primer beso.

Era el primer beso que recibía de Hyde en muchos años y… lo había sentido como los que recordaba, aún si había sido corto.

Tetsu se llevó una mano a la boca y la recorrió con delicadeza, intentando recordar el corto beso y aquello lo hizo sonrojarse otra vez.

-¡BASTAAAAA!- gritó Tetsu muy enojado por su estúpida emoción por el beso de Hyde

-¿Qué tal eso, Jin?- preguntó Tetsu

-En realidad no va con la canción, papá- contestó Jin pensando que cualquier cosa de esa tienda era estúpidamente cara

Habían salido de compras o mejor dicho, Tetsu había obligado a Jin a acompañarlo a comprar nuevo vestuario para el video promocional del próximo single que saldría a la venta a finales de año.

Jin no estaba muy contento con que su padre prácticamente lo haya sacado a jalones de la casa, ayudado por su madre. Pensaba en los minutos que desperdiciaba viendo ropa que ni siquiera le importaba, solamente para que al final, a Tetsu no le gustara nada y saliera corriendo con aquel diseñador de precios desquiciados. Tendría qué quedarse despierto toda la noche para estudiar, porque de seguro perdería todo el día.

La tienda era bastante grande y podían perderse sino permanecían juntos, pero era lo que Jin deseaba, al menos tendría una excusa para retirarse a su casa: no encontrar a Tetsu e irse a casa por cansarse de buscarlo.

-Voy al baño- dijo Jin cuando Tetsu y una empleada de la tienda comenzaron a hablar de los nuevos diseños de alguien que parecía tener un nombre de trabalenguas

Tetsu solamente le contestó con un asentimiento de cabeza y siguió platicando con aquella persona.

Jin fue bostezando al baño, pensando que también comenzaba a darle hambre. Cuando regresara con Tetsu, le diría que fueran a comer algo.

-¿Estás segura que puedes pagarlo?- preguntó una voz conocida por Jin que estaba muy cerca de ahí

-Claro que sí- contestó una voz femenina- Fue mi cumpleaños la semana pasada y mi padre me debe el regalo. Estoy segura de que no me dirá que "no"

-Pero… Moemi-chan… Es más de lo que gana tu padre en un mes…

-¡Y qué¡¿No puede consentirme acaso una vez en la vida?!- aquella chica parecía alterada

Jin buscó a la pareja de entre todas las hileras de ropa colgada y la gente que la veía, hasta que llegó por detrás de ellos, recargándose en un vestidor que estaba en medio de toda la tienda.

-Si quieres yo te lo compro, pero pídele a tu padre otra cosa- dijo Kyo sintiendo ya el regaño de su padre por gastar tanto dinero en algo que era para "la niña consentida", como la llamaba Hyde

-¿De veras lo harás, Kyo-chan?- preguntó Moemi emocionada

-Sí, pero piensa en algo menos caro para pedirle a tu padre…

-¡Gracias, Kyo-chan¡Te amo!

Jin no los veía, solo los escuchaba, pero le daba asco de solo escuchar la voz de aquella niña. Más a parte de solo escuchar cómo lo trataba y le hablaba… no podía tratarse más que de una niña mimada y caprichosa.

Sintió que le hervía la sangre y quería salir cuanto antes a decirle a aquella chica que era una chiquilla caprichosa, además de gritarle también a Kyo de que era un idiota por dejarse manipular por ella. Era obvio que si ella sabía que su padre no podía cubrirle el gasto de lo que fuera que fuese a comprar, se lo pidiera a él o al menos lo hiciera comprárselo.

Le parecía tan estúpido aquel chantaje. Quería llevarse a Kyo de aquel lugar. Quería…

Jin se sonrojó con lo último que pensó y se llevó la mano a la boca, pensando en lo que había pasado por su cabeza. Había estado días sin pensar en como se había sentido en la presentación del Music Fighter. Todo le parecía extraño…

-Mientras te lo pruebas, voy al baño- aquella contestación lo sacó de sus preocupaciones

-¡¿Qué¡¿No esperarás a ver cómo luzco con él?!

-… Etto… Moemi-chan… tengo qué ir. Espera a que regrese¿sí?

-¡Eres tan inmaduro!

"_¡¡Es tan estúpido!!... ¡Y ella también!"_

Kyo se fue al baño, pensando que debería ser más considerado con Moemi, pero en aquella ocasión no podía, tenía necesidades fisiológicas qué atender (¬¬ no odian a Moemi? Yo sí XD).

Jin lo siguió, después de todo él también iba en aquella dirección. Aprovecharía para hablar con él, y le exigiría que, como superior, le diera el ejemplo de no dejarse humillar por las demás personas. Ya había tenido qué verlo de su padre y ahora de una chica… ¡era absurdo! Le exigiría que se diera a respetar.

Kyo entró primero al baño y después Jin, quién prácticamente se apresuró para esperarlo en los lavamanos y abordarlo.

Cuando Kyo salió, vio a Jin lavándose las manos y le sorprendió verlo ahí. Se le acercó, sintiéndose aliviado de verlo, ya que desde la última vez quería pedirle perdón si es que lo había ofendido algo en el Music Fighter.

-Ogawa-kun, hola- saludó Kyo acercándose al lavamanos

Jin escuchó la voz de Kyo y todos sus planes se habían vuelto difíciles de llevar a cabo. Intentó hablar y no salían las palabras. Sintió el rostro enrojecer e intentaba calmarse pero Kyo ya estaba al lado de él, lavándose las manos. No pudo hacer otra cosa que esconder su rostro detrás de su cabello largo y castaño y bajar su cabeza para evitar que se diera cuenta del rubor de sus mejillas.

-Hola, Takarai-san…

-No es necesario que me llames así. Solamente soy tres años mayor que tú, así que puedes decirme como quieras- contestó Kyo con una sonrisa amigable

-Mmm…- asintió Jin preguntándose por qué se sentía tan nervioso y hasta el pecho le dolía por el insistente palpitar de su corazón por la presencia de Kyo

Kyo rozó el codo de Jin sin querer y solamente lo hizo sentir más nervioso.

-Lo siento…

-No ha sido nada- contestó Jin estrujándose las manos al intentar lavárselas

-Ogawa-kun… ¿estás bien? Tus manos están rojas

-¿Eh?- Jin se dio cuenta de lo que dijo Kyo y por unos segundos sintió el dolor en sus manos por el frote tan brusco

Kyo le tomó una mano y le vio el dorso de la misma, notando un ligero color rojo en ellas.

Jin se sonrojó por el contacto y se soltó bruscamente de Kyo.

-Ah… Ogawa-kun… Lo siento…

-Ya te dije que no es nada- contestó Jin dándole la espalda

-No, no por eso, sino porque… noté que algo te molestó aquella vez que nos conocimos- Jin volvió a pensar que Kyo era un estúpido y no entendía cómo es que él era el hijo de Hyde- Si te molestó algo… dímelo. No temo disculparme

-No me molestó nada- contestó Jin fríamente

-¿En serio? De verdad, cualquier cosa puedes decírmela

-En realidad hay algo que quisiera decirte…- Jin se volteó con Kyo y al ver los ojos oscuros del guitarrista de HYDE un deseo floreció

"_Sus ojos son hermosos…"_

Jin caminó hasta Kyo, quién sintió curiosidad por lo que Jin fuera a decirle, pero… al ver sus ojos, le dio miedo y retrocedió hasta quedar contra la pared, donde fue acorralado por el menor. Aún así, se sentía intimidado por la estatura de aquel chico, no era muy alto, pero al menos más alto que él sí.

-Date a respetar…

En seguida, Jin besó a Kyo sin dejarlo contestar.

No sabía por qué lo hacía, solamente sentía que debía hacerlo y aún cuando sus labios se unieron, el beso no le resultó tan desagradable. Lo estaba disfrutando, pero sabía que Kyo no, podía sentirlo. Sentía su rechazo tanto en sus labios como en sus manos que lo empujaban. Sin embargo, él no quería despegarse de Kyo. Sus labios le resultaban enviciantes.

Quizás estaba haciendo mal, pero… por ese momento, quería disfrutar de algo nuevo para él.

**Lo dije y lo cumplo! El fic de los hijos de Hyde y Tetsu.**

**En realidad tardé mucho en hacer este fic. De hecho estuvo guardado por dos meses o menos, pero en realidad no lo terminé hasta ahora porque no sabía qué más ponerle o cómo seguirlo u… sabía que tenía qué terminar en que ambos se besaban, pero creo que queda mejor dejando en claro que uno no quiere nada de nada, XDDD. Ya querrá, jejeje risita psikis**

**Bueno, éste es el primer capítulo del fic y espero que les resulte interesante, o al menos lo suficiente para que sigan leyéndolo.**

**Con respecto a Killing Me #6, aún no he escrito nada -.- eso es porque en realidad estoy pensando detenidamente el final u... sí, el capítulo seis será el final de la historia, así que... denme un chance para dejar el final agradable y merecedor de la historia ;).**


End file.
